Level 880
| other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 81 | previous = 879 | prevtype = Ingredients | next = 881 | nexttype = Jelly }} }} Difficulty *The initial board is quite restricted. However, the presence of five colours makes it easier to create special candies after the board opens up. *15-move candy bombs will spawn and are the best source of points to meet the target score, though they can be a threat as well. *Activating any coconut wheel will cost time and combining it with any special candy will cost more time. *The player is required to earn at least 17,780 points per second.800,008 points / 45 seconds = 17,777.956 points per secondThis is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. Stars Strategy *The level starts with a restricted space. Hence, free the liquorice locks as early as possible to get some more space on the board. *It is important that you free the colour bomb as soon as possible and get rid of the candy bombs if there are any on the board. *Use the extra time second candies wisely. Increase your time as this will help you in freeing the board and creating special candies. Note that your time never goes beyond 45 seconds, so do not waste extra time candies. *Try to create as many colour bombs as possible and use them skillfully. *Colour bomb + candy bomb combinations are essential. It is even better if more candy bombs of the same colour are cleared by the same colour bomb. **Alternatively, colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations are just as useful or even more useful if the next colour to be cleared matches the colour of any candy bomb. *Avoid activating the coconut wheel manually unless that is the only match possible. Sugar Crush will activate them later. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies, cascades and extra time candies. However, it is not that useful due to high two and three star target scores. *The player is required to earn at least 20,020 points per second.900,009 points / 45 seconds = 20,000.20 points per second for two stars and at least 22,240 points per second.1,000,001 points / 45 seconds = 22,222.24 points per second for three stars This is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. *The huge amount of blockers reduce available board space and will cost time to clear them. However, the open board can help to create special candies and cascades more easily. *It is possible to run out of possible switches, which do not involve activating the coconut wheel. However, activating the coconut wheel will cost time and since it only creates striped candies (unless a coconut wheel is combined with a wrapped candy, which in that case costs more time and has limited effect due to the position of the coconut wheel) at best, it does not award the player enough points. *Candy bombs spawn from the board after every move. However, the blockers at the start reduce the amount of points earned from the colour bomb + candy bomb combination. Strategy *Clear the three layer icing and liquorice locks as early as possible as it will hopefully trigger a chain reaction and create a lot of cascades generating lot of points. *Colour bomb + candy bomb and colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations are a must for sustaining huge cascades and getting huge points. Try to create at least three of them. For the colour bomb + candy bomb combination, it is even better if more candy bombs of the same colour are cleared by the same colour bomb. *This level has the highest target score of all timed levels and the second highest three star target score in Reality so it can be quite hard and tricky to earn three stars in this level. Use your every move wisely and execute your strategies properly. Trivia *This is the first timed level which has coconut wheels. The second level is level 1424. *This level has the highest target score of all timed levels. *This is one of the timed levels in which the total amount of time from the starting extra time candies is more than the time limit (60 seconds vs 45 seconds). *This is the first level in which each star target score is not ended by 0. *The 1, 2, and 3-star target scores are all palindromes (removing the comma separators). This means that they are the same even when they are read in reverse. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 880 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Timed levels Category:Coco Crossroads levels Category:Levels with 45 seconds Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with extra time candies Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Hexagon levels